


In A Different World

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-28
Updated: 2007-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MirrorVerses always have complications</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Different World

It had been easy to threaten the human, to try and strong arm the alien Kira into doing just what Garak wanted. Of course, he had no plans of letting Kira live even if she did do just what he wanted.

She wanted to escape, to take the human and go back to their universe.

Only, for all the ease he could threaten Bashir, there had been something about the human that thoroughly arrested Garak's attention, made him want to have Bashir.

Better to get to a position of true power, keep Bashir, kill Kira, and enjoy all of life.


End file.
